Broken Down
by DamonsKitten
Summary: A school trip from hell takes more from Gabriella's Life Than anyone could imagine. Oneshot, Rated M for character death! Please don't read if your extremely sensitive to certain matters. TXG ZXS GPOV.


**WARNING; DO NOT READ IF SENSITIVE **

**Disclaimer- all rights belong to high school musical**

**Hey guys, this is basically a make up for lack of updates, i wrote this story for my English coursework so see if you like it and review :]**

**Broken Down Draft**

The rain hammered heavily onto the coach roof, as the lightning struck against the moonlit sky. The fog clouded over the late night countryside and the slow coach rumbled along the rutted twisting roads which seemed to lead on for hours.

I gazed around the stale coach, and inwardly groaned, school trips always seemed sour and not really worth while, I had only came for my friend's and boyfriend's benefit. They had badgered me for days, and me being the resigned person I am, I gave in. It was also good for my grades I supposed. I was already failing maths. I smiled as I heard my best friend Zeke laugh at something his girlfriend Sharpay had said. They were like newly weds.

Another jolt of lightning sparked a light across the sky as the coach jolted forward and came to a sudden stop. Jamie flew from his seat out into the main aisle, bringing him out of his unconscious state. He stood up moaning and holding his head, this was unusual for Troy as he is normally laid back and up for anything like most teenage boys are. "What's happened?" he complained "Are we there yet?"

"No, the coach has just stopped?" I stated, even though it was more of a question. Suddenly Miss Darbus piped up. "Unfortunately the rain seems to have affected the coach's engine, step outside to stretch your legs but do not wander off until we have further information".

I could barely see a foot in front of me, as I stepped onto the slippery mud of the road side. Zeke and Sharpay soon joined us, giggling as usual. The bad weather or dreary mood of the night didn't seem to bother them; they were perfect for each other as they both understood the sick world but did not let it get them down. On the other hand like most fifteen year olds I was very different on the other hand, the world was troublesome and broken in my eyes, everything went wrong and nothing made sense, nothing ever went my way and horror's constantly hung in the air I inhaled.

Troy's arms were wrapped around me to keep me warm as a strong gust of wind blew across the hilly countryside, the rain still pattering against us. I had no idea where we were but it didn't seem like London, I may be stupid but that I knew.

I could barely see Miss Darbus as she came out of the coach, his face seem sullen and worried. "It seems we will not be able to get moving until sometime tomorrow, the trip will be extended but for now we'll have to walk to the nearest village or town!" Great, I would have to walk in this horrid weather, in this vile country. We started plodding up the muddy hills the occasional person slipping and being laughed at. I was not in a laughing mood. Jamie smiled and kept me tightly into his side. He knew how I felt, I had told him everything about how I felt as he had me. About an hour or so into the walk we came across a small village which seemed deserted and alone, but then again it was ten o'clock at night on November 7th.

There were very few dwellings, which resembled cottages they seemed outdated like something from the 18th century, thatched roofs, stone walls and wooden beams with doors and small windows. There was a slightly bigger cottage which seemed to be two stories high, but was still as outdated as the others except it had a sign outside with 'MOTEL' written on in large letters.

Miss Darbus pushed open the motel door and asked us to wait outside, in the rain. Me, Troy, Zeke and Sharpay huddled in one group. We were outcasts all for different reasons, reasons that none of us needed to remember, for our sanity.

Twenty minutes later and we were still stood outside, mumbling surrounded me. However my attention was snapped up towards a green eyed boy with razor sharp red hair. His eyes sharpened as he saw us. "Who are you _children?_" he spat viciously as he took a step closer.

"Our coach broke down" I retorted tonelessly. If he was going to act so absurdly then I would be just as childish.

"Well, we don't want petty intruders here" He ranted shoving me over before walking through the motel entrance.

"Freak" I heard Troy mumble before he grabbed my hand and helped me out of the mud.

When we finally entered the motel I spotted a small girl behind the desk, she looked like an angel almost perfect with her white blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin which was adorned with a silver pendant however on closer inspection I noticed scars running down her neck and arms. Her features were gloomy and unwelcoming, much like that of the green eyed boy.

I carried on up the stairs which were rickety and a vile smell which filled the whole place. We finally reached the last remaining room, number 3.

"Ah, the worst room in this despicable place, especially for the outcast's right?" Troy mumbled harshly.

"Oh don't be stupid, we're not that bad" Zeke replied angrily.

They continued arguing for a good ten minutes.

"Shut it!" I shouted before walking into the bathroom subsequently slamming the door.

After an hour a high pitched scream shook us from our small conversations, we darted downstairs however instead of the pathetic teenage girl cowering from a spider like we had expected there was green eyed boy with some contraption to the motel girl's neck.

"Oh dear Kelsi, seems we'll be having more company for tonight's punishment" was all I heard before blackness overcame me.

I awoke with a pounding head ache; my senses slowly came around as I took in my surroundings. We were in a dirty wet dungeon like place, many contraptions and weapons covered most of the space however this weren't what sickened me the most it was the lifeless girl lying on the floor. Her eyes were white and her skin a nauseating blue, the blood was still pouring from her neck and stomach with the smell of rotting human violating my nose. I had identified the girl green eyed boy had called Kelsi.

I continued to glance around the room and noticed my Troy sitting a few feet away still unconscious his breathing slow and steady. Troy had been bullied all his life for actually being remarkably smart and it had helped him find me. Sharpay was crying on the other side of the room, she looked a mess, I haven't seen her like this since she was brutally attacked by her father over three years ago which was the reason we became friends, we had shared many experiences however we had coped differently. Zeke was lying next to her comforting her silently, he had suffered worse than both myself and Lydia his parents had been stabbed forty times by his older brother Joseph, who had then go on to hang himself in Zeke's bedroom.

A voice shook me from my thoughts; "I see we've awaken, maybe I should introduce myself?" Green eyed boy asked his voice ragged and uncaring. "I am Darrelis Pheans and I hate people like you, like I hated Dainiar. Beautiful Disasters they call you however you will need a punishment one similar that of Dainiar's. There is no escape." He continued as Troy stirred. "Starting with the one who you won't shut up" He stated before throwing a knife directly at Sharpay. As it made contact with her neck, she writhed as she choked on her own blood. My eyes had widened as she collapsed to the floor and took her final breath. Tears streaked Zeke's cheeks as he charged at Darrelis while screaming for us to run.

That's exactly what I did; I grabbed Troy's hand and sprinted down a tunnel screams echoed from the chamber. I just ran and ran with Jamie gripping my hand I could feel blood trickling from my feet and realised I had no shoes on however I didn't care I needed to escape. We slipped up every five minutes or so causing bruises and pains which slowed us however the slowly appearing light only urged us on more, sending us into an adrenaline rush. Suddenly we saw rain, and grass but most importantly daylight, nevertheless the echoing screams of Sharpay and Zeke would haunt me forever.


End file.
